Mabel had a skating rink party for her birthday. The cost to rent the party room was $\$75$. The cost of the ticket for each of the $6$ people who came to the party was $\$8$. What was the total cost of the party? $\$$
$\text{Tickets}$ $\text{Party room}$ ${75}$ $6 \times 8$ $?$ $48$ $6$ people each paid $8$ for a ticket. We can multiply to find the total cost of the tickets. $6\times8={48}$ Cost of ${\text{tickets}}$ $+$ cost of ${\text{party room}}$ $=$ ${\text{total}} $ cost ${48} +{75} = {123}$ The total cost of the party was $\$123$.